Naruto 's secret
by djinnamon300
Summary: Naruto has a secret that no ones knows about not even iruka what could it possibly


It was a beautiful morning in the Hidden leaf village for everyone except one person who was running late when I say late i mean late. The persons name was Naruto Uzumaki who was late for a team meeting. He did a reason though . They just back from a mission in the wave and it was tiring . He jump out of bed , toke a shower , put on his clothes then tuck his long hair inside her wait a minute long hair and her. Naruto Uzumaki is a she. When she was younger the third told her pretend to be a boy but she wanted grow her hair out but in put it in her clothes. She also pretended have head over heels crush on that pink haired banshee aka Sakura Haruno and she picked fights with the other boys and slack off in class but she was actually really smart.

When she was finally finished getting dressed she quickly heated up a ramen cup , grab it and run at a speed that would make guy swell up with envy and make lee cry (my lord that fast amazing impossibe but impressize.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRRAAPPPPPPPPP" Naruto cryed rushing down the street eating the ramen and tossing it.(the only true thing about naruto her personality and love of ramen).

She saw Sakura and Sasuke and she started to put on her act .

"HI Sakura chan , Sasuke teme"said Naruto

"NARUTO BAKA YOU'RE LATE " Sakura screeched .that screech that unholy screech

Naruto and Sasuke cringed

"ho" said kakashi appeared out of nowhere

"YOURE LATE " said/yelled naruto and sakura

"Sorry I -" kakashi was cut off

" We don't want hear your crappy excuse" said naruto

"Fine I have recommend u for the chunnin exam" said kakashi

" Really " said naruto and sakura while sasuke looked interested

"yep here are is the permission slip to enter the exams" said kakashi as pulled the paper slips out of nowhere and handed them out " LATER" he said and disappeared

Soon after sasuke left leaving the two alone . They were walking around the villiage when they saw konohamaru and friends running up to they were in front of them. Naruto looked at them.

" what ya want" said naruto

"u said u will play ninja with us " said konohamaru

" a ninja playing ninja patheitic" said sakura (he is pathietic hey right and not even a he)

"who is this boss your girlfriend cause you can do better especially not one with a giant forehead " said konohamaru said not realizing the danger he was in. Sakura 's face had a sickly sweet smile on it and naruto was paler than vampire's ass.

" What you say U WORTHLESS LITTLE RAG RAT " Sakura roared leaking so much KI it could kill a dragon. Konohamaru and his friends spoiled their pants and naruto was scared shitless.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed konohamaru as run being chased by sakura who was being follow by naruto and company. Konohamaru was run so fast someone in his way. He slammed in foreign ninja . The ninja pick him up when the others arrived.

"put him down right now" said naruto she consider konohamaru her baby brother and she would beat the ninja if so much as lays finger on him.

"why shou-grr" he was cut off by a kunai hitting his cheek and a stone hitting the hand holding the boy. He look to naruto to she had thrown the kunai and sasuke had thrown the rock . everyone look to see sasuke throwing rock in his hand as maru hid behide naruto

"what are you doing in our village scum" said sasuke crushing the rock.

"why y-" the ninja was cut off again (could not help myself)

"konkuro that's enough your acting like a disgracie ." said a boy with red hair from right behind sasuke.

'wow' sakura thought

'how' naruto thought

'so fast' sasuke thought

"gaara - " he was getting tired of being cut off

"shut up or I will kill u " he said and jump down he asked a guestion.

"wat are your names" he asked pointing at naruto and sasuke.

"sasuke and naruto" sasuke pointing at himself an then at naruto.

"ok maru (konohamaru ' s nick name) let's go" said naruto

"hi boss there are yellow threads on your jacket i'll take them off " before naruto can say anything maru grab them and pulled earning himself a shiek

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh let go" shieked naruto earning himself weird looks from everyone. Without a second thought she pulled out her hair skocking everyone.

"you have long hair I want braid it " mou said

"I say it looks cool" said maru

"u should cut it" said udon

"HELL NO I like it long" said naru scared

sasuke was the first to break out of his daze .

" since when did you have long her" he asked

" all my life now let's go guys " said naru looking at the kids

"OK" said the kids in unison

they left leaving the others surpraised .

* * *

><p>my first naruto fic hay bye<p> 


End file.
